Uriel Septim VII
Uriel Septim VII was the twenty-first Emperor of Tamriel. Uriel was the son of Emperor Pelagius Septim IV. He came to power in 3E 368. He had a long and especially eventful reign over the Empire of Tamriel which lasted until his death in 3E 433. Uriel's reign consisted largely of unifying and consolidating the Empire's power across the continent of Tamriel. History Uriel Septim VII ascended to the throne at the age of 22 years old, upon the death of his father. His father had begun the process of unifying the Empire into a full confederacy. Uriel continued this project with highly aggressive policies, most notably in the provinces of Morrowind and Black Marsh. Throughout this period of his reign, Uriel was advised by his trusted counselor, the Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn. Uriel was wed to Princess Caula Voria, who was much beloved by the people of the Empire. Though public perception painted her as charming and beautiful, in the privacy of her own home she was cold and calculatingly ambitious. Though they had three children, Geldell, Enman, and Ebel -- all of whom were affected by the unhappy marriage of their parents -- eventually, Uriel engaged in an affair. His mistress bore an illegitimate son named Martin. Their relationship continued to grow ever more miserable. Despite his personal problems, Uriel had become a shrewd diplomat. He created strong ties with House Hlaalu, using them to advance Imperial interests in Morrowind. Because of these successes, he began to grow prideful -- but he also began to place his complete trust in Jagar Tharn. This allowed Jagar Tharn to trap Uriel in Oblivion -- beginning the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 839. When the Eternal Champion freed Uriel ten years later in 3E 899, he was a changed man. No longer young and aggressive, he was patient, cautious, pessimistic. It was clear that his aggressive policies would not be continued. However, Uriel did continue his work from ten years prior -- instead relying on behind the scenes manipulations from The Blades. The Empire experienced severe economic decline for several years. Uriel presided of the Warp in the West, which brought peace to the Iliac Bay region, and colonized Vvardenfell with the help of King Helseth and Queen Barenziah. Following these events, the economy turned around and flourished and the empire experienced several years of peace. With stability in most areas of the Empire, Uriel began to focus on Morrowind. He discovered a prisoner who fit the description of the prophesied Nerevarine, who he sent to Vvardenfell to exploit the conflicts within the Tribunal Temple there. With the help of the Blades and King Helseth's court, Uriel managed to establish the worship of the Nine Divines as the primary faith of the province. In 3E 433, the year of Akatosh, Uriel Septim had visions of his own demise which included images of the man who would become the Hero of Kvatch. After his three sons were slain, Uriel and several Blades made their way out of a secret passage through the Imperial Prisons -- releasing, as they went, the Hero of Uriel's dreams. Uriel revealed his visions to the Hero and told him of the existence of Martin. In their attempts to escape assassins from the Mythic Dawn cult assaulted them, and ultimately Uriel was slain by an assassin named Andrew. Real World Uriel Septim VII is a major character in most of The Elder Scrolls series. He appears in The Elder Scrolls: Arena, The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and is mentioned in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Mistakes *In a loading screen of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion it states that Uriel is a direct descendant of Tiber Septim -- in fact, the last descendant of Tiber Septim was Pelagius Septim. *In one of the possible character backgrounds from The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall it states that the player rescued Uriel's son Cephorus Septim. This son is never mentioned anywhere else, so it must be assumed that this son is either not legitimate or not canon. External Links *The Elder Scrolls Wiki Category:Elder Scrolls Characters Category:TES Imperial Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Daggerfall Characters Category:Morrowind Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Skyrim Characters Category:TES Emperor Characters Category:Septim Dynasty Members Category:Empire of Tamriel Members Category:Inhabitants of the Imperial City Category:Deceased TES Characters